


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/10最後之夜(20)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: *這篇有提到60挾持漢克的任務過程。
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: RK800-60 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372900





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/10最後之夜(20)

晚上七點 SWAT戰情室

「好了，這次攻堅行動的演練到此為止。很抱歉必需再說一句，明天的任務不成功便成仁。大家回去好好休息，該交代的事交代好，今晚是最後一個自由之夜，不要給自己留下遺憾。解散！」艾倫隊長拍響了雙手宣告解散，SWAT隊員們紛紛魚貫中了戰情室，大多數的裡員神情緊張，除了少數幾位老手還在出了門之後大聲說要去哪間酒吧放鬆。  
Six站在前台的電子大螢幕前面運算著第8064次攻堅行動的成功機率，98.89%。還有兩成的機率這次的攻堅行動會失敗，而失敗的代價，他不敢想像。  
「Six ，你已經模擬數千次了，放輕鬆休息吧！SWAT小隊的隊員們知道該怎麼面對，即使有隊員倒下也會有後補隊員代替他完成任務。就算是我倒下了，他們也會不放棄任務！」艾倫一個閃身站在仿生人與螢幕之間，要對方下班休息。  
仿生人一個側身移到另一個螢幕前，生氣地說：「不，你不能倒下，艾倫隊長！不然我來SWAT隊幫忙就沒有意義了！」  
「休息吧！你今天一整天大部份的時間都是黃圈，壓力太大你會當機的。」艾倫動手把電子螢幕的座插拔了起來，啪地一聲，虛擬的畫面消失在空氣中。  
「艾倫隊長！」仿生人氣急敗壞地大吼，搶走人類手上的座插。  
「若你在決戰之前倒下的話SWAT隊就完蛋了。」艾倫抓著對方的手阻止了他的動作，說：「最後一個自由之夜，去做你想做的事吧！說吧，你想去哪？我陪你去。」人類如綠寶石般的雙眼閃耀著炙熱的光芒，真誠的目光照得仿生人瞇起了自己的視覺元件。  
「我晚一點和EVA還有事要處理。在午夜之前都沒事。」仿生人放棄與人類爭執，他收回了怒火，好聲好氣地道。「但我沒有想去的地方。艾倫隊長你先下班吧，我今晚想在總部過夜。」  
「既然沒事的話，那你帶上EVA陪我去走走吧，今晚的天氣不錯，我帶你去一個特別的地方。」艾倫拉著仿生人的手走出了戰情室，沒有理會對方的反抗。

Six是被半拖半拉的上了艾倫的車，在戰前出去走走是浪費時間，但他沒有辦法違背人類熱情的邀約，讓他放心的是他的小助理EVA會陪在他身邊。艾倫發了車，從滿是霓虹的街道駛進了一片黑鴉鴉的樹林裡，參天高的冷杉照映在車窗上像是一片片精緻的黑色剪影，在藍白色的月光下層層相疊。車子在樹林的中間停了下來，Six一路沒忘打開他內建的GPS，這個地方位於舊廢水處理廠裡面，是個沒有人工水泥造路的地方。  
「下車吧，從這裡開始要用走的。」艾倫打開了仿生人的車門邀請他下車，因為他知道如果不這麼做的話對方是不會下車的。艾倫從後車廂拿了一個白色的保冷箱和一支手電筒，走在仿生人前面帶路，他們深入了不知名的樹林之中，踩在乾裂的枯枝落葉上。EVA跟在Six的身邊上上下下地漂浮著，閃著不刺眼的藍色的光芒，Six的嗅覺元件隱約的偵測到了一點潮濕的涼意，還有聲到了幾聲鳥禽的叫聲和落水聲。  
他們在一面鏡子般的湖水前停了下來，水中的有一輪滿月的倒影，靜得像是時間被凍結了，一對天鵝在湖面上漫游沒有撩起一絲水波。

「這裡是我們SWAT隊的秘密聚會點，本來要叫做SWAT Lake的，但海倫覺得一點也不浪漫所以改成叫Swan Lake(天鵝湖)了。」艾倫在一處離湖邊不遠的露天長桌上放下了他肩上的保冷箱。「Six你有看到那邊那個小木屋嗎？」艾倫手指了一個方向。「你去裡面把油燈和保暖爐拿出來。」  
仿生人接過人類投來的一串鑰匙，踩著疑惑的腳步走向那個黑漆漆的小木屋，他開了門月光透過了屋窗將室內照亮了，室內的擺設很簡單，有一個面對火爐的沙發座椅區，牆邊丟著好幾個露營用睡袋。Six在火爐邊找到了艾倫所說的物件，還順手拿了一支點火槍。  
當Six從木屋回到長桌旁時，桌上多了好幾罐SOMERSBY蜜蘋果酒和藍血飲料，他好奇地把藍血飲料罐拿了起來卻發現是冰冷的！  
「你把藍血飲料拿去冰？」仿生人大叫，神情驚訝地看著人類。  
「……不能冰嗎？」艾倫也一臉驚訝地望著對方。  
Six一把拉開了藍血飲料灌了一口，艾倫在一旁大叫：「它壞掉了嗎？」  
「冰的。」Six說，接著他又笑著說了一遍：「哈哈哈，冰的！天啊，大概只有你會把藍血飲料拿去冰！這東西明明在外包裝上寫常溫保存！」  
「艾倫隊長也有會失誤啊！明明工作的時候都是你在挑隊員的毛病。」Six笑得很開心。  
「好了，我覺得你不應該喝這個。」艾倫覺得喝了冰藍血的仿生人腦袋應該是壞掉了，不然Six不會這樣無理地對他說話。  
「不，我要喝這個！你不要搶！你的是這個！」仿生人把一罐蜜蘋果酒放在人類面前，接著又喝了一口手上的冰藍血。

艾倫把遠方的EVA叫了回來，她正在湖面上乎高乎低地望著自己的倒影。在EVA診斷著Six的空檔，艾倫用點火槍點燃了油燈和小保暖爐。  
「過冷的鈦液拖慢了Adam的處理器速度，但沒有對機體造成不良影響。」EVA分析著「鈦液在機體內回到常溫狀態，處理器速度就會恢復正常。」  
“太好笑了，冰過的藍血飲料就像人類的酒精飲料，這下子想要和Six談心事都做不到了。”艾倫抱著頭心想。

「嘿，隊長。你知道嗎，我死過一次呢。」仿生人忽然拉開了人類抱著頭的雙手，神情認真地說。  
「我死過一次。第一次激活的時候是2038年11月11日，我的任務是阻止覺醒後的康納，阻止仿生人起義成功。我和其他的RK800系列一樣，搭載鑑定功能和基本格鬥模組，更重要的是我有一張跟康納一樣的臉。為了讓任務成功，阿曼達還上載了康納的部分記憶給我。」仿生人在人類身旁的座椅上坐了下來，沒有問過人類的意願。  
「我獨自前往漢克的家，假裝成康納，漢克可能有起疑心但我還是順利把他帶到模控生命大樓。根據阿曼達的推論和記者在哈特廣場的實況，為了讓仿生人起義成功，康納會來模控生命大樓的地下49倉庫，把大批的仿生人轉化帶走，加入馬庫斯的自由陣營。」仿生人自顧自的說著自己的故事。艾倫有點吃驚地聽著，沒想到他會親耳聽到DPD最想知道的RK800-60的秘密任務。  
「我的任務是秘密，阿曼達說我不能讓警方的人看到RK800綁架DPD的副警長，不管有沒有成功，RK800只能一次激活一台。」仿生人神秘兮兮地小聲說道，他和人類靠得很近，幾乎要貼到人類的臉上。  
「我把車開到模控生命大樓外的暗門。那天下了場雪，漢克一下車就問我冷不冷？我說“我並不會感到寒冷“。我錯了，因為在康納的記憶裡，他在大使橋那有個怕冷的動作。接著漢克就拔出他的配槍跟我對峙，我一下子就制服了他，搶了他的配槍，逼他跟我到地下49樓等待康納到來。」

「現在這樣，實在很難相信你制服的了安德森副警長。」艾倫笑著說，他張開雙手讓仿生人自己窩進來。  
「嘿，還沒改機之前我可是警用型的仿生人！」對方大聲反抗著，還大力槌了艾倫的胸膛。  
艾倫悶吭了一聲說：「我沒有看輕你的意思，你現在是分析型對SWAT小隊貢獻很大。所以，你等到康納了嗎？」  
「恩…」倒在他懷裡的仿生人點了點頭又喝了一口藍血飲料。「康納很能幹，把模控控生命的警備都/幹/翻/了！真不愧是漢克的/能/幹/搭檔！」  
「注意你的言行，Six。」艾倫搖搖頭說。  
仿生人哼了一聲，仰頭把藍血飲料喝完，又說：「之後的事沒什麼好說的，就是我和康納打了起來，漢克拿回了他的配槍，阻止我們鬥毆。他說我們得回答他的問題，誰答錯了就殺誰。」Six低頭看著手裡的罐子裡體殘留的液體。「……我一直很積極地想讓漢克相信我才是康納，但他跟康納之間好像有股牽引力，就像兩個相吸的磁鐵，相隔再遠也能找到彼此。漢克選對了，康納贏了，我輸了。我死在2038年11月11日，我的開機日也是我的停機日，很可笑吧。」但在艾倫懷裡的仿生人沒有笑。

「你盡力了，Six。你也算是這場戰役中的犧牲者。更重要的是，你重新開機了！過去的事，就讓他過去吧。」艾倫終於有機會把仿生人手中的飲料拿走，再喝下去Six明天就會恨他。  
「事情沒有你說容易，我倒希望我沒有被重新喚醒。」Six轉過頭來看著艾倫，紅色的瞳色中漫著一股悲傷的氣息。「我不知道除了任務之外要怎麼活著，我只是一台機器，沒有生命。」

遠方的湖面上傳來一陣撲翅聲，倆隻天鵝飛了起來，風輕輕地掃過湖邊的蘆葦叢沙沙作響。  
「站起來，Six！」艾倫托著仿生人的背把他從椅子上拉起來。「我們來玩一個小測驗。」艾倫將Six面向湖面，自己則是往他身後走了幾步。  
「就這麼站直了向後倒下。」  
「我辦不到！我會把自己摔傷的！」  
「不會，我會接住你。」艾倫的聲音在不遠的地方。「你要相信我，Six！你必須學會相信別人，否則你永遠也不知道康納和漢克之間的牽引力是什麼！」艾倫覺得自己有點誇大其詞了，不過他認為康納和漢克之間的牽絆比信任還要更深一些。

「不，我辦不到！」仿生人回過頭來望著艾倫大叫「命令我！」  
「我不會命令你，你自己準備好就倒下。」艾倫冷冷地說「轉回去，不要看著我。」  
「不…不…不…」仿生人把頭轉回去輕聲啜泣著「…這是SWAT隊員之間常玩的遊戲，我總是看著凱文他們玩得很開心，但我不知道這有什麼好玩的。」  
「你倒下後就會明白了。Six，相信我。你可以把背後交給我，不用害怕。」艾倫的聲音被風吹得好遠。  
Six抬頭看了一眼空中潔白的滿月，眼前一遍糢糊，他眨了眨眼把仿生淚水擠出眼框。  
「相信我，就如同我相信你。」在他的背後傳來了溫暖的聲音，讓他的仿生心臟發熱。Six閉上雙眼，放鬆身體向後倒下。風在他耳邊吹著，再過0.5秒他就會撞上滿是石頭的泥地，他必須伸手護著頭部，這是他腦內的指令碼寫的，但他沒有伸手，因為有人說要相信他。那個人讓他覺得身體暖暖的。  
接著Six感覺到他的背被一雙溫暖的大手托住了，他睜開眼看見滿月依舊高掛在空中，他沒有撞到泥地上。他的身體被一股力量騰空拉起，他的雙腿離開地面，他的雙手在慣性地拉緊了某個物體。一秒鐘後Six才發現他雙手環抱在艾倫的脖子上，他被對方打橫抱起。

「我沒有騙你，你可以相信我，對吧。」艾倫的聲音在他的耳邊響起。  
「謝謝你沒讓我摔傷。」Six用細細的聲音在艾倫的耳邊道，他把頭埋在對方的頸間。艾倫把他放在長椅上，放開雙手起身離開但後者卻抓著他的脖子不放。  
「艾倫隊長，要是你認識的不是在SWAT隊的我，你還會相信我嗎？」  
艾倫半蹲在仿生人面前仰頭看著對方，這是什麼奇怪的問題？他心想。  
「要是我成功完成任務殺了漢克，你還會相信我嗎？」  
「你是要問我是不是會相信一台殺過人類的仿生人嗎？」艾倫苦笑著，仿生人點點頭。  
「我殺過人類也殺過仿生人，你眼前的人類，雙手染過兩種顏色的血。」艾倫用雙手握著對方的手。「你早就看過我的人資報告了。你還是願意相信這樣的我？」  
「希望不會有要和你對立的一天。」仿生人回握著人類的手。「要是有那一天，請你用渾身解數把我打倒，因為我會不餘遺力地戰鬥。」  
「我會的，你會後悔對上我和SWAT隊。」艾倫站起身在仿生人的身邊坐了下來。

「明天我會換上新的戰鬥模組，EVA和我已經準備好一套改良版的SWAT隊格鬥術，今晚就可以安裝上了。」Six信心滿滿地說著。  
「好啊，我很期待。」艾倫笑著說。

他們在天鵝湖又待了一小時，艾倫才開車載Six回到SWAT總部，今晚艾倫也會陪他在總部過夜。

在艾倫抽身去沖澡的空檔，EVA說話了：「你沒有跟他說空白記憶的事？戰鬥數據有45%來自空白記憶區。」  
「那只會是我們的小秘密，其他人不需要知道。」  
「但是模控生命的人一定知道，卻沒有人告知你。」  
Six垂著眼，他隱約覺得這件事和阿曼達在三天前發給他的加密信有關，也許那封信裡藏著什麼秘密，一個模控生命不願意告訴他的秘密。

「把空白記憶區的數據打開，EVA。就像是幫我把去年挾持漢克的任務復原那樣。」  
「有風險，Adam。空白區的記憶有可能會影響到你現存的記憶體，異常仿生人的人格都來自過去至今的記憶模塊，記憶代表著某個時間點下的實際生活經驗，沒有記憶就不會有個性。」白色的小圓球用小女孩的聲音說，語氣略帶警告意味。  
「為了百分之百回歸戰鬥模組，我願意犧牲一些記憶模塊。」Six毫不猶豫地說「依原訂計劃把分析模組全部轉載到你的記憶體內。」  
「但是我的內存只有40%的可用空間，沒辦法百分之百存取你的分析模組和現有的記憶模塊。」EVA的聲音忽然高了八度，頻繁閃爍著藍色的光芒。  
「那就留下對SWAT和模控生命有利的數據，私人的、不重要的記憶模塊都可以刪除。」  
「這麼一來，日後要裝回分析模組時會有部分記憶缺失的，Adam，你確定？」柔和的藍光打在Six的臉上，這是EVA最後一次的詢問。  
「我確定。動手吧，EVA，在艾倫隊長回來之前。」Six沉重地點了點頭，隨後在沙發上躺了下來。

「10秒後進入深層休眠模式，並嚐試讀檔空白區……10、9、8……」EVA溫柔的聲音在Six的耳邊響起，當到數結束時他陷入了一片黑色的空間，眼前唰地飛過了許多現存的記憶片段，日期開始一天一天地往前推去，像是快速到帶般從三月十日回到二月七日，那是他第一天去SWAT總部報到的日子，記憶片段裡的艾倫隊長正在向他道歉，Six伸手想抓住那張片段……  
唰───所有的記憶片段全消失，空間劇烈震盪了一下，日期又開始往前退，最後停在二月二日，一個陌生的日子。  
在Six的前面出現了一面黑白螢幕，螢幕裡有一棟維多利雅式的洋房，在洋房的正門上有一塊木牌，用優美的流利體寫著，友善之家Genial house。

The night before dawn.章完......TBC


End file.
